The invention relates to a connection device for a wiper arm and a wiper blade according to the preamble of claim 1, as well as a system consisting of two flat-bar wiper blades according to the preamble of claim 8.
A connection device for a wiper arm and a wiper blade is already known from DE-A-102 30 457, which comprises a first connection part on the wiper blade side and a second connection part on the wiper arm side, which are arranged adjacent to one another in the operating position. The second connection part comprises a hinge element so that the wiper blade is pivotably connected to the wiper arm about a hinge axis, a securing means being provided so that the two connection parts engage in one another.
Moreover, numerous connection devices for wiper arms and wiper blades are known, in which the connection part on the wiper arm side is arranged over the connection part on the wiper blade side.
It is known to provide wiper blades which are generally of different length and configured differently for the driver side and the passenger side. The problem exists that the wiper blades are frequently mixed up which may lead to an inadequate wiping pattern and partially even to damage of the motor vehicle.